Ignorance is Bliss
by ThatLittleWeirdKid
Summary: Sakura's back living with her mother in Konoha after 4 years. She's attempting to stay away from a certain Uchiha, but what happens when he keeps appearing everywhere she is?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N. So this is my very first fanfic. I'm a little nervous about it in case it isn't good. But yeah. Hopefully you'll all be nice about it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly no not own Naruto or any of the Characters**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

"Sakura Haruno!" My father yelled from down stairs. My hands automatically flew to my ears. Whose idea was it to go out last night? Oh, right, me. My eyes glanced at the clock half 11 in the morning. He couldn't give me an extra half hour? As I stumbled out of bed, still in the clothes I had on last night, I tripped over my shoes. I glared at my high heels which had helped me almost break my ankle last night. Man, I needed to start wearing sensible shoes. I quickly glanced at myself in the full length mirror hanging on my wardrobe. I looked like I had just crawled out of hell. My fish net tights were ripped and my hair looked as though it had just been attacked with a vacuum cleaner. And I hadn't even started on my makeup mess. I grunted and grabbed my black bathrobe off the back of my door.

I safely made it down the stairs without injury. Even if I had to dodge a few books here and there. I found my dad standing reading a letter.

I rubbed my head, "You yelled?" I asked wondering to the kitchen for some aspirin. My father, as suspected, followed me. I poured myself some orange juice and took the aspirin I found in the drawer.

My father dropped the letter on the kitchen table. "Your mother wants you home for a while." I chocked on my sip of orange juice as soon as he said that.

I placed my glass down and picked up the letter.

_"Sakura, I've been thinking and I think it's time you come home for a while."_

"Home? Here's home." I retorted but I kept reading.

_"We all miss you here, me, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and everyone else in Konoha. I'll pay for your flight and everything, even pick you up from the airport. Ooh you're going to have so much fun. I've even enrolled you in school. Hope that's okay? Love mom xxxxx_

"Ugh," I grunted taking a drink from my glass, "Do I have a say in this?" I asked my dad.

He sighed, "It's your mother. Of course you don't. I'll be fine here. You'll only be gone for like a year. It'll fly by." He said.

"I hope you're right. When's the flight?" I asked my father.

He grabbed the envelope and took out a plane ticket, "Erm, Monday morning."

"Monday morning!?" I spat. That was only 2 days away. Too short a notice don't ya think?

"I know, I know. It's only a couple of days away. Better get packing." He looked down again, "I think it'll be good for you to live with your mother for a while. I mean clearly living with me isn't getting you anywhere. I'm a lousy parent anyway. What kind of parent lets their 17 year old go out on Friday nights without details? A bad one that who."

I stood up and gave him a hug, "Aw, dad, you're not a bad parent. You're just," I looked up searching for the right word, "Flexible." I smiled at him.

He laughed and gave me a tight squeeze. "You should go pack. And take a shower. And brush your teeth...you kinda smell like you've been drinking with dead people."

I walked toward the kitchen door, "Gee, thanks dad."

I had laid out all my clothes, binning my ripped tights, and took a shower.

So I was going to live with my mom. In Konoha. I hadn't been there in four years. I was going to see everyone again. Ino, Naruto, Hinata and everyone else. Then the sudden shock came to me. Sasuke Uchiha. He was going to be there. If not he'd moved away...hopefully. I don't want to go back and remember all the embarrassing things I've done for him. I was like a love sick puppy that followed his every step. I knew I annoyed him. And towards my last year in Konoha my feelings were fading, but I still annoyed him because it was fun to see his reaction. Knowing I could bring any sort of reaction out of that piece of stone was an amazing feeling.

I realized I didn't need to be worried of seeing him. I wouldn't see him. Only at school, if he was still there and even so I'd ignore him. Act like I'd forgotten him. Sounded like a good plan to me.

I got out the shower and packed my suitcase. I'll buy new stuff when I arrive in Konoha.

**_A/N. First chapter done. Any good? Probably not. Wish I could have done this chapter longer but i couldn't think if how to fill it in :(_**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N. Glad to see people liked it :) I was really worried in case it was like a complete disaster. I'm trying to work hard on this story. I've been writing bits and pieces during classes at school (un-noticed of course hehe). I'll try my best and hopefully not let anyone down :) anyway shall we get back to the story?**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Naruto, maybe if I check again? Nope, still don't**

* * *

I told everyone on Sunday where I was going and everything, earning long hugs from them all. I was gonna miss them. But it would be nice to see all my old friends again. I wondered if Hinata was still as shy as she was back then. She had the tendency to blush a lot. Naruto, he was always such a loud mouth, secretly I hopped he hadn't changed. He was nice to have during awkward moments. Ino, annoying but honest and always there no matter how much you pissed her off.

My father drove me to the airport early Monday morning. I was still half asleep as I got out the car almost tripping over my own feet.

"Have fun with your mother," He joked, "Call me when you land, just so I know your plane hasn't went twirling towards the ground."

I chuckled, "I will don't worry."

* * *

When I sat down in my seat I relaxed. I sighed as the plane took off and closed my eyes instantly falling asleep.

The next time I woke the flight attendant was shaking me gently, "Sweetie, I think it's time for you to be waking up. We're landing." She has a sweet smile that made her features glow. She could have been a model. I sat up straight bending my neck left and right to get the kink out of it. Well this had been a quick flight filled with dreams of hot guys rubbing sun lotion on my back.

The plane landed with a bump and everyone stood up crowding the isles. I hung back until the isles became less crowded; I wasn't in a rush, right?

The nerves were starting to creep up on me. What was I going to say to my mother? How was I going to act?

**Just go with the flooow**. My inner piped in

_Right, hehe, I can do that...I think_

I followed the long line of bodies towards the luggage carrier. I watched the damn thing spin round almost 8 times before I recognised my suitcase. The fact that it was bright green slipped my mind. The last time I had been in this airport was 4 years ago when my mom and dad finally decided to get a divorce and I was moving away with my father. But then, I hadn't really paid attention to my surroundings so it was no surprise when I couldn't find my way out. I decided to follow a couple who looked like they had just got back from their honeymoon.

I finally made my way out, thanks to the couple that I followed. I stood outside the doors letting the sun beat down on me. 'Should have worn shorts' I thought to myself. A few minutes later I saw a woman walking towards me with a huge grin on her face. It was my mom.

As soon as she reached me she consumed me in a bone crushing hug. I hugged back but not as tightly. "Aw sweetie, I've missed you so much! Why didn't you come for holidays or something?"

I shrugged. I could have if I wanted to. But I didn't. The first year we didn't have much money because dad was still finding a job. The second year we had relatively a lot of money due to his new job so we decided to go somewhere else. Just the two of us. The third year I was invited to _a lot _of parties and I just generally didn't want to go anywhere else. Same with last year. Plus one of my friends girlfriend claimed she was pregnant with his baby. Turns out she wasn't and that she was just saying that because she was scared he was going to dump her. Safe to say he did after he found out she was lying.

"Just never really had time I guess." I told her. If I told her what I was doing instead I would never be allowed to go back to my father. She let go of me and studied me carefully.

"You've grown up to fast!" She squealed. I smiled at her. "Your hair's gotten pinker," She lifted a lock of my hair and inspected it. "I can't believe I haven't seen my own daughter in 4 years. That's just too long."

I nodded, "Well I'm here now. And I am rather hungry." My stomach grumbled in displeasure of not eating in over 6/7 hours. I was growing, I needed food.

She gave a quick nod, "Right, I'll take you home, you can dump your stuff and then we'll go out to eat, my treat."

The drive to the house was quiet with the odd. I used the time to phone my dad and tell him I was not on my death bed being crush by a plane. He sounded relatively happy and wished me good luck again. I was _so _going to need it.

**A/N. Well? Bad? Good? Alright? Completely disgraceful? **


	3. Chocolaty Goodness

_**A/N: Ah! I updated! Woow! About time yes?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto?! Awww maaaan :( **_

* * *

_With Sasuke and Naruto. _

Sasuke watched as his hyper active best friend jumped about his bedroom knocking things over and giving Sasuke a head ache.

"Dobe, will you just shut up! For five seconds! That's all I ask!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto who seemed unfazed by his outburst. He was used to it. Sasuke knew fine well why the dobe was this excited. Sakura was back today. Something he was so happy about.

"Can you believe it teme? She's coming back, after four years! I hope she hasn't changed much." Naruto wailed conjuring up an image of Sakura being a cold hearted bitch, and then quickly shook his head dismissing it, _too much like Sasuke_. He thought.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, "If she's anything like she was four years ago she'll still be an annoying brat to which I would like to avoid."

"Aw, come on teme. You gotta have missed her, even if it is just a teeny weeny little bit." Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, her mom told me she's going to be taking Sakura out tonight for dinner so we were all planning on crashing it and stealing Sakura away."

Naruto started fishing through Sasuke's closet looking at all his clothes muttering, "Jeeze, you need more colours."

*_Thudunk*_

Naruto fell to the floor unconscious as Sasuke stood over him, his fist in a tight ball.

"Dobe." He muttered walking over to his couch and turning on the TV to wait on Naruto to gain conscious again.

He ended up thinking about Sakura. No matter how much he tried to deny it. He had missed her. Even if it was just a teeny weeny bit. Not that he missed her infuriating attempts to show him how much she "Loved" him. He wasn't scared to admit, she was annoying as Naruto back then. You could always tell when she was coming whether it be by the way she screamed his name or the heart shapes in her eyes.

Naruto had always had a crush on her. This lead to Naruto wanting to beat Sasuke at everything and gain some attention from Sakura. Sasuke remembered a time where Naruto challenged him to a fight and ended up in hospital.

"Hn, dobe."

A slight movement out the corner of his eye signified that the dobe had returned to his conscious state. "aaah," Naruto moaned rolling over with his hand held to his head, "what the heck was that for?!"

Sasuke glanced at him, "you were being annoying." He replied simply.

He watched Naruto inspect himself in the full length mirror that hung on the closet door, "Aw man, I now have a huge bump on my head now. Thanks."

"Hn, any time." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sat in the chair that was placed directly in front of the TV. "So, you coming with us tonight? I'm sure Sakura would love to see you." He winked at Sasuke earning the death glare from him.

"I'll think about it." He replied, face emotionless as always.

* * *

_Aand back to Sakura. _

My mom had my room all sorted for me. Pictures of when I was a small child hung on the walls in picture frames. I flung my suit case on the bed which was decorated in blue with one of my old teddy's, Jacky, sitting on the pillow. I used to tell my teddy, Jacky, everything. He was like a diary and wouldn't tell a soul. I smiled at the thought of a seven year old me sitting telling him about how Sasuke talked to me that day and how Sasuke sat next to me in class and how he asked for the homework he had missed.

I sighed and started to hang my clothes in the closet. I left out a pair of red tartan short shorts, a pair of fishnet tights to go under them and dark purple tank top.

Once I had finally finished un-packing and showered I ventured down stairs. My mom met me and handed me a chocolate bar and can of sprite.

I smiled at her and devoured the chocolate bar within two minutes and downed the sprite in five minutes.

My mom laughed at me, "glad you have an appetite."

I shrugged at her, "I'm dying of starvation here. When do we eat?" I asked excitedly.

"If you're ready now then we could head." He replied grabbing her keys and handbag.

I looked at the clock, just coming up to six in the evening. I nodded and ran up stairs to put my converse sneakers on.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked my mom as I got into the car.

She winked at me and said, "Surprise."

Five minutes later she stopped outside a little restaurant called "The Hill" I crooked my eyebrow at the name of the place but shrugged it off and climbed out following my mom.

We got seated in a booth and I was on the menu in two seconds flat earning a laugh from my mom. Five minutes later the waitress came over and took our orders.

"I'll have the pasta and could I get chips as well?" I said earning a smile and a nod from the waitress. My mother ordered the pasta with salad.

"So how's school?" My mom asked sipping her water.

"Neutral," I replied, "How's work?" I asked.

"I got a promotion last week so that's good." She told me as the waitress sat down our plates. We both said our thanks to her a smiled her off.

I was digging into my pasta as though it were my life line. My gosh was it good. "Any boyfriends?" I choked on the mouthful of pasta I had just shoved into my mouth as soon as the question left my mother's lips.

I took a sip of my water and shook my head, "Nope."

'**_Anymore_**' my inner added and I scowled at her.

An hour and a half later we were onto desert, my mother was poking at her fruit salad with her fork while I shovelled chocolate cake into my mouth.

We had had a few awkward silences here and there but towards the end we were once again comfortable with each other.

My mother studied me as I chewed on the chocolaty heaven. "Be careful on what you eat. Or you'll get fat." She winked at me and grinned.

I grinned back, "At the present moment, mom, I really couldn't care less. This is thee most delicious cake I have ever had." I retorted.

I heard the door open and I looked up being nosey. What my eyes caught was four people walking in. My heart sped up a bit and my face broke into the biggest grin ever. The four people who walked in started making their way towards my table.

"Hey forehead." One said.

"Pig." I acknowledged my grin spreading.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke all stood in front of me. The people who I had grown up with and who had been there for nearly every occasion.

Ino grinned showing off her perfect white teeth, "long time no see." She smiled.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed pulling me up into a bear hug.

"Oh my god Naruto. My organ's need space!" I told him making him release me.

"Haha, sorry Sakura." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

I looked at Ino who's eyes were glazed over, I eloped her in a tight hug, "I missed you forehead."

I smiled into her shoulder, "I missed you too pig."

Next to get a hug was Hinata, she was still a little shy but I could tell that she had come out of the shell she had been hiding in a little.

I realized I had missed one out. Sasuke.

I took a deep breath and turned to him. '**_Daaaamn, he's puberty was good to _****someone****_' _**my inner exclaimed drooling. I wasn't going to deny it. Sasuke looked good. His hair was longer, his face was more chiselled and his eyes were black and black. He must have had a good five or more inches to me.

His expression was unreadable, as I had always remembered. He looked me in the eye and said, "Sakura."

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a single nod in greeting, "Uchiha."

I turned back to Ino, "So what are you guys even doing here?"

"Well," She started, "We were wondering if you would want to come hang with us for a while." She turned to my mom, "If that's okay with you Ms. Haruno."

My mother nodded, "Of course, of course. Have fun. Just don't be out late." I looked at my mother dumb founded. Since when did she become flexible? Oh well. I wasn't going to push it.

I was just about to walk with them when I suddenly remembered my cake. I only had a little bit left. "Wait a second." I told them. I turned back around to the table where my mother was pushing in her chair after leaving the money along with a tip. I grabbed my fork, stabbed the cake and shoved it into my mouth.

When I turned back around they were all staring at me. "Since when did you become a boy?" Ino scoffed laughing.

I swallowed the remainders of the chocolaty goodness feeling a little part of me die due to knowing there was no more left. "I'm full of new surprises." I winked at her following them out the door.

* * *

**_A/N: Well? I really didn't know how put together the_** _**whole meeting of them all and, well, this just appeared. Please review. I want to get better at this and stuff :)**_


End file.
